


Pym Presents

by McKayRulez



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Post-Secret Empire (Marvel), Presents, Pym Particles, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: PS4 Peter receives an unusual gift from 616 Otto.





	Pym Presents

1048 (PS4) universe Peter walked into the lab. He was greeted by a familiar sight of Octavius hard at work... He felt a slight pang in his stomach as he was reminded of the old days working with his original Otto. 

Peter looked over the young man from the 616 universe. He was gazing intently on an orb. "Keep staring like that and you'll get laser vision, doc." 

"Ah.. Returning from Patrol?" Otto absently asked. 

"Yeah, you know me. Was surprised to not see you out there with me." 

"I'm being a hero in my own way. Science is the better solution over brute strength." Otto responded. 

"Gothcha, What'cha working on?" 

"I'm working on a genius plan to stop the inheritors." Octavius responded as he peered at the glowing orb he was working on. His tentacle's doing delicate and precise measurements. 

"What is that?" Peter asked fascinated as he peered over Otto's shoulder.

"A Pym particle." Otto responded simply.

"Hank Pym gave you one!" Peter asked impressed. 

"Not.. exactly.." Otto kept his eyes on his task, avoiding Peter's look.

"Doc.... What did you do?" Peter crossed his arms with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"I stole it-"

Peter cut him off. "YOU STOLE FROM HANK PYM!? I thought you-"

"You misunderstood me, Peter. I didn't steal from Hank."

"Oh.." Peter relaxed. "But you-"

"I stole from black ant." Otto raised a tentacle to stop Peter from interrupting. "He was working for Hydra at the time. So it makes it okay. I kept it away from Hydra." 

"How did you get it?" 

"Swiped it off him during an Avenger's mission." 

"You where an avenger?!" Peter asked impressed. 

"..." Otto looks back at his work. "Something like that." ((*Cough cough Secret Empire - Hydra's Avengers* ;) ))

"So how are you going to use it?"

"You'll see my protegee."

** A Few Days Later **

Peter's doorbell pings. He opens it to find Otto with a present, shoving it into his arms with his tentacles. 

"Happy birthday Parker!" 

"Doc!" Peter takes it awkwardly. "Thanks, but it's not my birthday." 

"No?.. Well considerate a present for all the birthdays I missed." 

"Uh, oh.. Thanks Doc.. That means a lot?.." Peter responded confused then opened it. Inside was a snow globe. Peter picked it up and peered inside. There seemed to be tiny things moving inside it. "Doc.. Is this.. What I think it is?.." 

"Well if you thought the inheritors than yes."

"Why!?"

"It was the most efficient way to get rid of the problem." 

"And your giving them to me??" 

"Well your strange complex of simpleton morals make you susceptible for caring for all. You Parkers all seem to prefer prison to death, so I thought you could take care of this huge responsibility. If I made a miscalculation-"

Peter cut him off. "What am I suppose to do with them? How do I even take care of them??"

"Oh that.. Well they eat spiders. Just prick you finger every few days and give them some blood. I'm sure it'll sustain them.... Probably."  
With that Otto left waving, with Peter just staring at the empty doorway bewildered.


End file.
